I'M SANE
by Cross X Lightning
Summary: Sudah dianggap gila karena bisa melihat hant- Guardian Angel, sekamar dengan psikopat di tempat rehabilitasi, apakah hidupnya bisa jadi lebih buruk? Apparently, yes, psikopat itu sepertinya SANGAT terobsesi dengannya. KrisYeol. KaiYeol. slight BaekYeol.


**I'M SANE**

**Summary: Sudah dianggap gila karena bisa melihat hant- Guardian Angel, sekamar dengan psikopat di tempat rehabilitasi, apakah hidupnya bisa jadi lebih buruk? Apparently, yes, psikopat itu sepertinya terobsesi dengannya. KrisYeol. KaiYeol. slight BaekYeol.**

**AUTHOR: Cross X Lightning**

**Disclaimer: EXO milik Exotics, dan saya apparently adalah seorang Exotics :****3**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter ini sedikit pendek, tapi chapter ke depan pastinya akan lebiiiih panjang lagi :a **

**Enjoy Reading! **

* * *

"Eomma, appa, aku tidak gila!" Cowok berambut coklat itu, Park Chanyeol, putra dari keluarga Park yang notabenenya adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan, membuat kericuhan di depan SRI.

Apa yang menyebabkan cowok yang terkenal cuek itu seperti ini? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah keputusan orang tuanya, Park Donghae, dan Park Hyukjae untuk memasukkannya ke tempat rehabilitasi.

"Maaf, Channie, tapi inilah yang terbaik..." Eomma Hyukjae menitikkan air mata karena ini.

Appa Donghae mengelus kepala Eomma Hyukjae, berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Park Chanyeol, eomma dan appa melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu, tanpa kau ketahui, kau pasti akan sembuh secepatnya di sini." Appa Donghae berusaha meyakinkan anaknya, istrinya, serta dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang benar, dan anaknya akan sembuh di sini.

"Ta- ta- tapi appa, eomma aku tidak gila!" Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hampir berhasil...

"Hahahaha kau dianggap gila dan dimasukkan ke rehabilitasi oleh appa dan eommamu eoh?" Sosok di sebelahnya berkata.

Ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan sosok itu.

"Padahal mereka sendiri juga gila, menyukai satu sama lain, padahal mereka sama-sama namja, dan eommamu itu freak ya, namja tapi bisa melahirkan," Nada sosok itu sekan mengejek-ngejek Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin! Kau boleh mengata-ngatai aku, tetapi tidak appa dan eomma!" Eomma Hyukjae dan Appa Donghae tidak bisa menahan ras asedih mereka mendengar anak mereka satu-satunya berbicara sendiri.

Eomma Hyukjae menangis. Dan appa Donghae merasa seperti dirinya akan menangis jika hal ini terus berlanjut.

Tapi Appa Donghae sebagai kepala keluarga harus tegas. Dan ini semua demi kebaikan mereka semua. "Perawat tolong bawa Chanyeol!"

* * *

"Chanyeol -ssi, dokter ingin bertemu dengan anda," Appointment pertamanya dengan dokter kejiawaan di SRI atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Seoul Rehabilitation Institute.

Ia masuk ke ruang dokter itu. Dokter itu terlihat muda, hanya beberapa tahun di atasnya mungkin...

"Halo Park Chanyeol -ssi, saya Byun Baekhyun, dokter kejiawaan di sini." Dokter itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak gila." Itulah yang ia katakan kepada dokter muda di hadapannya.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol -ssi memang tidak gila, siapa yang berkata Park Chanyeol -ssi gila?" Chanyeol merasa sedikit senang mengetahui bahwa setidaknya ada seseorang yang menganggapnya tidak gila.

"Tapi kau kan memang gila, Park Chanyeol." Sosok transparan di sampingnya, guardian angelnya, Kai menyeringai. "Bahkan eomma dan appamu juga berpikir begitu, bukankah itu berarti kau gila, Yeollie?"

Ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kai, tidak mau merusak imejnya di depan dokter muda, Byun Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk memulai perbincangan-perbincangan ringan dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan normal, jadi apa yang membuat eomma dan appanya percaya bahwa anak mereka ini gila?

"Kim Jongin, jangan ganggu aku!" Mungkin inilah apa yang menyebabkan mereka berpikir Chanyeol gila. Tapi siapa Kim Jongin? Halusinasi Chanyeol belaka, atau sebuah sosok dari memori yang terlupakan?

"Boo, Yeollie, kau baru saja menunjukkan kegilaanmu di depan dokter Byun~"

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Kim Jongin adalah penyebab semua masalahnya sekarang. Kalau saja ia tidak bisa melihat Jongin, kalau saja Kim Jongin tidak memasuki hidupnya...

Sebelum ia sempat bertingkahlaku lagi, Baekhyun menutup buku catatannya. "Appoinment hari ini selesai, Chanyeol -ssi,"

"Suster, tolong panggilkan pasien selanjutnya," Chanyeolpun keluar dari ruangan dokter Byun. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan keluar dari sini dengan cepat mengingat apa yang tadi ia lakukan di depan dokter Byun.

* * *

"Chanyeol -ssi, anda sudah sampai di kamar anda," Selama perjalanan ke kamarnya, Chanyeol disibukkan oleh Kai. Tidak jarang, ia membalas ucapan Kai dengan ucapannya, tetapi suster itu tidak terkejut sedikitpun, sudah biasa ia menangani pasien seperti Chanyeol.

_Over Reactive Halucination _penyakit yang diderita Park Chanyeol, atau seperti itulah yang dikatakan dokter Byun. Dokter Byun juga berkata bahwa Chanyeol tidak gila, jadi ia lebih baik tidak ditempatkan di kamar yang sama dengan pasien-pasien gila lainnya.

Itulah kenapa ia menempatkan Park Chanyeol di kamar yang sama dengan Wu Yifan- Kris, karena sama seperti Park Chanyeol, dokter Byun mengklaim bahwa Kris tidak gila, hanya menderita penyakit _Sadisti__c Tendencies._

Chanyeol melihat kamar di mana ia akan tinggal mulai dari sekarang sampai ia 'sembuh'. Kamar ini memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kamarnya yang sebenarnya, tapi untuk kamar sebuah tempat rehabilitasi, ini mungkin adalah kamar terbaik yang bisa ia dapatkan.

TV plasma 24 inch dilengkapi dengan Wii,dan Playstation. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat komputer model lama, namun masih bai keadaannya. Dan di sisi-sisi ruangan, terdapat rak-rak buku yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai buku, mulai dari buku cerita anak-anak sampai buku tentang kejiwaan. Sedangkan, di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa semua hal ini ditempatkan di kamar pasien yang seharusnya gila, tapi ia tidak akan protes.

Ia menengok ke kanan dan kirinya, Kai sedang tidak ada, kesempatan yang baik untuk tidur, sebelum Kai datang dan menggangunya, lebih tepatnya membuatnya insomniac.

King size bed itu terasa begitu nyaman dan memuaskan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol yang sudah terlalu lelah.

* * *

Kris diberitahu oleh salah satu perawat bahwa ia akan mendapatkan teman sekamar, namanya Park Chanyeol, rambutnya coklat, matanya hitam, tubuhnya tinggi, ia cukup tampan itulah yang dikatakan salah satu perawat mengenai teman sekamarnya yang baru.

Setelah appointment dengan dokter Byun selesai, ia diantar oleh perawat kembali ke kamarnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak penasaran atau apapun dengan teman sekamarnya yang baru.

Saat ia melihat wajah polos, tidur di atas tempat tidurnya, itu semua berubah.

Teman sekamarnya itu, Park Chanyeol, begitu _defenseless _sekarang, ia merasa bahwa siapapun dapat menyerang cowok manis dengan nama Park Chanyeol ini.

Ia ingin untuk melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadap Park Chanyeol, untuk membuat Park Chanyeol menangis, untuk membuat Park Chanyeol memohon kepadanya, ia ingin melakukan semua itu kepada Park Chanyeol.

Ia menyeringai, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak merasakan rasa 'ingin' untuk melakukan hal-hal itu.

Ia pikir ia hampir sembuh, begitupun apa yang semua orang pikirkan, tetapi ternyata tetap saja, ia belum sembuh, ia hanya baru saja menemukan mangsa yang tepat...

Kris menghampiri sosok Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur, membelai wajah Chanyeol.

"Salahmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol begitu defenseless di hadapan seseorang dengan Sadistic Tendencies..." Tanpa Kris ketahui, di sebelahnya sudah berada Kai yang terlihat akan mencabut nyawa Kris bila ia berani melakukan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak gila... mmmhm..." Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol dalam tidurnya.

Dan Kris menyeringai lebar, sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan kesenangan tersendiri untuk menghancurkan Park Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kai hanya dapatmenatap sosok Park Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dengan tatapan yang kosong.

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tempat tidurnya tidak senyaman biasanya, tidak sebesar biasanya, dan sejak kapan kamarnya jadi dipenuhi oleh rak buku?

Oh iya! Ia berada di kamar rehabilitasi, bukan di kamarnya...

Ah sudahlah! Kenapa ia bersedih!

Aiish Park Chanyeol babo ya!

Tidak usah sedih, dan jalani saja!

Terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Ah, pasti itu teman sekamarnya.

Ia penasaran dengan teman sekamarnya, dengar-dengar dari para perawat, teman sekamarnya itu tidak gila, dan sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya, juga kemungkinan besar bulan depan akan dikeluarkan dari tempat rehabilitasi ini.

Pasti teman sekamarnya bisa mengerti akan perasaannya, sebagai orang yang sudah pernah mempunyai 'penyakit' seperti dirinya, dan sudah sembuh, pasti ia mengerti perasaannya saat ini.

Air dari kamar mandi berhenti mengalir.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan antusias teman sekamarnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Menurut para perawat, teman sekamarnya sangat amatlah tampan. Setidaknya itulah apa yang para suster katakan...

Dan sesosok pria keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan, dan matanya yang hitam dan tajam membuat Chanyeol terpukau, melihat teman sekamarnya, ia jadi rindu dengan appanya...

"Kris -ssi kan?" Chanyeol memastikan nama dari teman sekamarnya, karena jujur saja, ia sedikit lupa nama teman sekamarnya itu.

Pria itu, Kris tidak menjawab. Hanya berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Umm Kris -ssi ada apa?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak terjawab, semakin lama Kris semakin mendekat dan tidak tahu kenapa, Chanyeol merasa sedikit takut.

Ia berusaha berakting normal, seperti tidak ketakutan. Mungkin saja Kris -ssi sedang mau melakukan sesuatu? Seperti mengambil bantal misalnya? Ya, pasti itu!

Saat Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dirinya, tanpa ia ketahui, Kris sudah berada tepat di depannya.

Wajahnya hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Kris -ssi, bisa tolong menjauh sediki-" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir Kris.

Namja itu melumat bibir Chanyeol, pertama dengan lembut, merayu Chanyeol untuk membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Kris masuk. Chanyeol yang sedang shock tidak dapat merespon. Tidak puas karena akses yang diinginkannya tidak diperolehnya, Kris melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan kasar. Melumat dan terkadang menggigit bibir Chanyeol.

"Mmmngh- K- Kris -ssi!" Chanyeol berkata di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Wajah Chanyeol sudah berubah kemerahan sekarang, bibirnya juga sakit karena permainan ganas Kris, dan nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan Kris masih belum puas.

Ia terus-menerus melumat bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, mendorong Kris, tidak tahu kekuatan didapatnya dari mana, yang ia tahu kepalanya pusing karena kekurangan nafas.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat kondisi Chanyeol sekarang, begitu menggoda...

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan dirinya dan pikirannya, Chanyeol mengumpat berkali-kali. "Dasar! Kau kira kau siapa berani-beraninya menciumku! Aku ini Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

Kris menyeringai aneh, ah pasti ia akan sangat menikmati saat-saat di mana Park Chanyeol hancur...

Sosok itu melihat kejadian yang terjadi dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

* * *

**RnR minna! **

THANK YOU


End file.
